


Kingdom Come

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Kudos: 5





	Kingdom Come

https://merlin6kingdomcome.tumblr.com/

If you haven't seen my bio, this is the site for Season 6 of Merlin. It's not official, and they're probably not going to act it out, but it put back a chunk in my heart. Go check it out! Please?


End file.
